


and if you wanna throw a party, i could cry tonight

by wherenearheisenberg



Series: Not-So-Humble Beginnings [4]
Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: F/M, Goddamn phone calls, Kissing in the Rain, Mentions of Sean Parker, Rule 63, Time differences, Time lapses, Unresolved Emotional Tension, girl!Mark Zuckerberg - Freeform, hopeless romantic eduardo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherenearheisenberg/pseuds/wherenearheisenberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark calls Eduardo because he froze the account. A TSN drabble full of feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and if you wanna throw a party, i could cry tonight

“Oh, your phone _does_ work.” Christy snatched the phone before Eduardo could have his hands on it. Upon seeing the caller ID, Christy became more embittered, though her face didn't show it. “It's Mark.”

She tosses to Eduardo his phone, and rolled her eyes as he caught it with sudden fervour. He was suddenly like the usual Wardo when Mark was there. Like he didn't want to disappoint.

“Here, open your present,” he said, walking towards the bathroom. “It's a silk scarf.”

“Have you ever seen me wear a scarf?” Christy asked incredulously.

Eduardo pressed answer, “This'll be your first,” the cold tiled-floor of the bathroom helped lessen his daze as he didn't flinch at Mark's booming voice.

“You froze our account?” she asked, her voice scathing. Eduardo inwardly thought, _yeah, our._ Eduardo thinks that there are no possibly ways to detect patterns like this, whether Mark was considering him or considering herself only. He tried methods from his Economics class, but he came at no concrete conclusion, all because Mark would surprise and disappoint him in a million ways he would never know.

Right at the moment, Wardo felt the weight of his tiredness on his shoulders as he answered Mark. “I did.”

“You froze the account.” Mark said once more, as if for confirmation, more to herself than to him.

Eduardo was helpless at explaining to Mark. It was truly off-handed but, “I had to get your attention, Mark.” he said exasperatedly, like he just wants to fly back to Palo Alto, shake some wit into her already witty brain and make her realize how indifferent to him she's being, and how hungry he is fo her attention, as per usual. More than ever, actually.

“Do you realize that you jeopardized the entire company? Do you realize that your actions could have permanently destroyed everything I’ve been working on? ” her voice sounded like he just shot her at the back of her head, and Wardo felt the need to assert his influence over Facebook once again. Just so she'll know.

“ _We've_ been working on.”

But Mark didn't seen to mind, she was too angry.

“Without money, the site can’t function. Let me tell you the difference between Facebook and everybody else: WE DON’T CRASH EVER !” Eduardo sees light from the corner of his eyes and when he turns her sees Christy has lit the box on fire. She dropped the flaming box in the bin and turned it down.

“-if the servers are down for even a day, our entire reputation is irreversibly destroyed. Users are fickle. Friendster has proven that fact. ”

“-Even a few people leaving would reverberate through the entire user base.

The users are interconnected, that’s the whole point! College kids are online

because their friends are online and if one domino goes, all the dominos go! Do you get that?! I’m not going back to Caribbean Night at A-E-Pi! ” Mark was practically screaming at him, but it was only now that the flaming wastebin registered itself fully in his mind.

“Holy shit!” Wardo exclaimed. “What is wrong with you?!” he said to Christy, his face the exact opposite of her smirking countenance.

“-Did you like being nobody?! Did you like being a joke?! Do you wanna go back to that?! ”

“Hang on, hang on” Eduardo tosses the phone on the bed after hitting the speaker button. He runs to the cabinets to get an extinguisher as Mark's vehemence reverberates with the silent crackling of the flames.

“That was an act of a child, not a businessman,” she said, more calmly. “And it certainly wasn’t the act of a friend. You know how embarrassed I was for me to try and cash a check today? I’m not going back to that life. ”

“Maybe you were frustrated.”

Wardo shouted in response. “Yeah!”

“Maybe you were angry.”

He turns the nozzle towards the bed and kills the flame. “I was!”

“But I’m willing to let bygones be bygones because, Wardo, I’ve got some good news. ” Good news? Wardo picked the phone from the bed, now the fire was out. He didn't want to fight with Mark anymore. Not when he just realized how much he missed her, and that he shouldn't have left and let her slip away from him for the millionth time and called nothing on it. “I’m sorry. I was angry and maybe it was childish. But I had to get your attention.”

“Wardo, I said I’ve got some good news.”

“What is it?”

“Peter Thiel’s just made an angel investment of a half a million dollars.” she said, her tone rising up a little bit.

He paused. “What?”

”A half a million dollars and he’s setting us up in an office. They want to re- incorporate the company, they want to meet you they need your signature on some documents so get your ass on the next flight back to San Francisco,” Mark said, her voice losing all her previous anger. What surprised Eduardo, though, was the immediate follow-up when she thought he was about to hang up, when she thought it was her last chance.

“I need my CFO.” she said. It was a statement, more like a confession. She needed him, and it's only once in a blue moon when she tries to say it. Whenever that happens, Eduardo is always happy to be the object of her need.

He paused, sensing if she'll still say anything. When she didn't, he smiled and said, “I'm on my way.” and he hope it made Mark's heart swell a little, however impossible that might be, however delusional it might make him feel inside.

God, he didn't want to be like Sean.

All of his tiredness seemed to hide beneath a new found excitement. He has something to look forward to. Finally, all their hard work is starting to pay off. He's too happy to care for another long trip.

“Wardo.” It was Mark

“Yeah.”

“We did it.”

Wardo couldn't have answered properly at that. He might've bubbled an “i love you” at Mark because he was too happy and too eager to see her again without fighting with her so he clicked his phone shut and let himself realize the flux of their most recent conversation.

“Wardo?”

Wardo yelped in surprise. It was Christy.

“Arghh!”

“You're going back there already?” she purred, all the venom in her voice gone as well. What is this thing with women?

Wardo drew a deep breath, and he took his chance to properly be with the person he wanted to from the start.

“Yes, also I'm breaking up from you.”

* * *

 

From the other side of the country, Mark slowly closed her phone shut.

She was tired, honestly. All she did was sit with different people with Sean today but she felt tired. It would've been easier if Wardo was with he through all those meetings. He would've known how to properly entertain her. Sean was drastic, impulsive just like her, and now Mark sees why she always regarded Wardo as someone ultimately better than herself.

She turned around, and saw her interns with Sean, splashing champagne around the room. A couple of months ago she didn't know any of these people, and it made her feel lonely. She was their boss, but she didn't know any of them. A certain emotion ripped through her heart and it was the same emotion that compelled her to tell Wardo that she needed him, probably to hasten his arrival and save her from this alienation she shouldn't be feeling.

* * *

 

“Did you really need me?”

“What are you talking about?”

“The phone call you made, telling me about Peter Thiel's investment and asking me to fly back California in an instant. Was 'needing me' part of the whole plan?”

Mark looked at him through the drops of rain falling away on her lashes. It was awfully hard to see anything through the rain, but she needed to see how he looked as he said it. He was expectant, hopeful.

His hope was not misplaced.

“No, I really needed you back then.”

He hesitated, not expecting her answer and hoping to ask another question.

“Did anything change after that?”

Stupid question, Mark thought. A lot of things had changed, that's for sure. But under this rain, with no umbrella or passers-by around, she let herself think that needing him never changed. Not for her, anyway.

She grabbed the edges of his coat and pulled him to her, crashing his lips with hers. He knew what she was trying to do, and his hands went on her hips instantly. He was divine, in all his right. Gentle and firm and just what she needed.

They still have an hour before their last deposition resumes, she thinks. They'll let the lawyers settle their shit, and Mark couldn't care about money when she knows that Wardo loves her still, and that she loves him, too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at midnight, feels spirit possessed me again.


End file.
